Girls night out!
by Rose Tyler. Doctor
Summary: What happens when Donna, Martha, Sarah-Jane, and Rose steal the Tardis! Will the girls bring out the olf photo album? Rose/10Doctor
1. Chapter 1

**Another story ive been keeping in my head. Well actually I got a notebook now to keep all my ideas in! Yea Me! *claps hands***

**Chapter 1**

**RPOV**

"I am bored out of my wits!" exclaimed Donna

"So am I!" The other two agreed

"Oi! If you lot are bored why don't you just go outside! It's not my fault the Tardis is being stubborn! Rose, I picked up your little group so you wouldn't be bored!" The Doctor exclaimed

"Well I am." I replied

"Well, I am going to explore London BY MYSELF!" he emphasized

"Bye." said Martha

He walked out the door.

I heard a yell.

The doctor ran back into the Tardis.

"Back so soon?" asked Sarah Jane

"I was... I was just..."he stared

"You were just what? Saw a pear outside?" teased Donna

"No! I'll jus..." he ran back outside.

We sat in silence for a few moments. I am as bored as heck.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore! I-" I stopped mid sentence. I have the best idea ever!

"I- what darlin'?" asked Sarah Jane

"I just had the best idea in history" I exclaimed

"What!" squealed Martha

"We could steal the Tardis!" I yelled

"Oh, my gosh! That is the best idea ever!" yelled Donna

"It's time the Doctor got a taste of his own medicine!" said Sarah Jane. I know that Sarah Jane is around 48, but sometimes I think she is 25.

"Let's go into your room so we can plot it!" said Martha

We ran into my room, which was still all pink. It was messy with clothes thrown all over.

"Sorry it's so messy." I apologized

"Rose its fine! Were all bezzy mates here!" said Donna

"So how ar' we gonna do this?" asked Martha

"Well…"

We plotted for hours. I had to go out to get tea a few times too. The Doctor was out there, near the kitchen every time I went to get some. He tried to snog me every time. The first few times, I let him. Oh, I forgot to mention that me and the Doctor are married. After he got me back from the Parallel universe, he said he couldn't risk loosing me again. So anyway the plan was that Donna was going to go out to the console room while me, Martha, and Sarah Jane were going to hide in my room. Donna was going to say something to get the Doctor out and then we would steal the Tardis.

"I just had a brilliant idea!" said Sarah Jane

"What!"

"We could pull out the photo albums! The Doctor has these albums of all his regenerations and companions!"

"Brilliant!" I said

~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~

**Donna's POV**

I can't wait to do this. I hate this ship though. It's confusing. I can't find the way to the console room! The Doctor's stupid ship keeps changing the rooms around! I could've sworn it was in the last room I went into. But nooooo. It was a library. And a pool. The pool was in the library! This is it! I am loosing it!

I turned the corner to find myself back were I started. Rose's room.

"Stupid ship!" I said, kicking the wall angrily

Suddenly the whole corridor shook violently, sending me painfully down to the ground. I started to get back up while the ship was still shaking, but only to fall back down again. I closed my eyes, waiting for the shaking to die down.

"Donna, what are you doing down there?" asked a voice from above me. Wow. Is he that stupid? The 'Why are you dresses like that for?' then the thing with a mobile and pockets when I was in my wedding dress?

"I'm takin' a nap. What does it look like dumbo! Your stupid ship sent me flyin'!" I yelled, opening my eyes and came face to face with a pair of old worn trainers.

"Well," said the Doctor, helping me to my feet, "She doesn't really like it when you call her stupid."

"Humpf!"

He led me the way I just came.

"But I've just come from that way and the console room definitely isn't—"I cut myself off when I came into the console room

"So, before you blow up, where are the others? Rose, more preferably." He asked

"They all went out, looking through shops. Rose said she wanted you to meet her there 'cause she had something really important to tell you."

"Well where did she say?"

"I don't know! Go find out yourself!" I said as I pushed him out the door.

I congratulated myself. I took out my mobile and called Rose's.

"Is the Doctor gone?" asked Rose when she answered

"Yeah. Gone lookin' for you at the shops!" I replied

"Good work! See yah in a few!" she said as she hung up

I put down my mobile and sat in the captain's chair for a few seconds until the girls showed up.

"Ok, girls. Its go time!" said Rose


	2. Chapter 2: PastPresentFuture

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in like…ever! I'm really sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who. If I did Rose would be with the Doctor, the Doctor would have only let Martha have one trip like he said, Donna wouldn't have become the DoctorDonna, and Sarah-Jane…um she's fine how she is.**

**SPOILERS FOR THE DOCTOR'S DAUGHTER!**

**Chapter 2**

"_Ok girls. Its go time!"_

**Martha's POV (I've never done Martha's POV before. I wonder what it's like.)**

Rose ran up to the console and started pushing random buttons on the console.

"Um, Rose? Do you even know how to drive the Tardis?" Asked Sarah-Jane

"Yes! Well kind of. Well…no. The Doctor tried to teach me once but he started going on and on about how I shouldn't get the Tardis even close to the 1980s so I just sort of tuned him out. But I do know that this one gets it goin'!" She pulled a lever and the time rotor started moving. I can't believe I used to hate Rose. Good ol' Rose. Well I guess because back then I used to fancy the Doctor and he didn't even notice because he still loved Rose! But I love Tom now. (He's my fiancé). But anyway, Rose is one of my best friends, you know of course apart from Sarah-Jane and Donna.

"Well if you don't know how to drive it, then aren't you just pushing random buttons?" asked Donna

"Yeah, I guess." She said.

"Well then…" Donna ran up to the console and started pushing random things too. Then eventually Sarah-Jane joined in it then I thought what the hell! The Doctor isn't even here! So I started pushing to. We were laughing at something Donna said when the Tardis just out of no were landed with a thump! We all fell on our bums. We all started laughing again.

"Is everyone ok?" Asked Rose as she was laughing

We all answered yes.

"So I wonder we are? I hope were still on Earth. I'll bet you 10 quid we're in the 80s!" Rose said to me whilst still laughing.

"Deal." I agreed

"You know, the 80s weren't that bad." Said Sarah-Jane.

"I'll say! The 80s were terrible for me! I was in Primary school! All those hair styles and smoking…uuhhuuhhh!" Donna shivered.

"Well for me—," Sarah-Jane started but was cut off by Rose.

"Anyway! Let's stop reminiscing about the 80s and actually see where we are before we bring out the albums!"

I nodded and so did Donna and Sarah. I wonder what the Doctor's doing now. I wonder if he's found out we've gone, stole the Tardis, AND are looking at old photo albums of him and his old companions. Will he be mad?

So Rose opened the doors and stepped out and I followed. Donna came out next then Sarah.

"YES! I WON!" Yelled Rose

"Pay up Martha!" She said holding out her hand. I then realized… we're in the 80s. I sighed and dug into my pocket and pulled out the money. I put it in her hand but held on to the money a little longer than necessary. I was gonna buy Tom's wedding ring with that money!

I let go of the money and took in my surroundings. It didn't look that different from 2008. Just a bit…newer. But then someone caught my eye. It was a girl, a blonde girl. She was running—no—sprinting towards us. I looked at the others and saw that they were staring at her too. When she got closer I could see she was wearing a dirty navy green tee shirt with tight black pants and combat boots. She looked like someone from the army, but looked only about 17. She kinda looks like…no she died.

She ran up to us and seemed to be disappointed no one else was coming out of the Tardis. It was her!

"Um, is there anyone else in there?" She asked confused

"Um, no it's just us sweetie." Rose said sweetly. My mobile started ringing. I took it out of my pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Martha! I can't find you, Rose, or Sarah anywhere! Donna said you guys went out to the shops. I swear I've looked in all of them. Donna said that Rose had something to tell me!" It was the Doctor

"Um… we're in that one… you know, um. Yeah. Bye" I stuttered

"Wait—," The Doctor started but I hung up.

"So anyway… do any of you happen to know a man called the Doctor?" She asked. Oh, I get it now! She wants to find him!

Rose and Sarah-Jane looked around at each other, shocked and confused on how she knew the Doctor. That's probably why she was disappointed to see on one else coming out.

"Yeah, um I'm his wife and these are his friends." Rose said. I looked over at Donna and I could see that she was smiling at her.

"Wife? He wasn't married when I saw him last", She whispered to herself

"I'm Rose and this is Donna, Martha, and Sarah-Jane."

"Oh, I know you two!" She said to me and Donna

"Hiya!" I smiled at her

"Wait, you know Martha and Donna?"

"Yeah, well they were kinda there when I was…"born" I guess." She replied

"What?"

"Ok well how 'bout this. My Dad is the Doctor. I'm Jenny."

**The Doctor's POV**

Where are they! Martha was no help but she just hung up! They are no help! I thought Rose wanted to tell me something! Or maybe… maybe it was a distraction and they were gonna go and do… some stuff!

I'm walking down the streets of London when out of no were someone running knocked me down.

"I'm sorry." Said the man who knocked me down

"You just don't say that to someone you knocked down on the street! What he meant to say was that he was very very sorry that he knocked you down while he was being childish." Said a woman with a Scottish accent

"Yeah, what she said." Said another man

I looked up to see that the first man was wearing a jacket with a pretty cool bow tie. He had sort of longish messy dark brown hair and a big nose. The woman had orangish reddish hair. She was holding hands with the second man. The Second man had straw colored hair that was messy and looked wiry.

The first man looked gobsmacked when he saw my face.

"Oh, no. This is it." He whispered to himself. What's it?

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about! You're confusing the poor man! I'm Amy and this is the Doctor, Rory, Rose, and Jack." Said Amy. His name's the Doctor? This must me a future incarnation of me! And Amy and Rory must be future companions. Then I noticed a woman standing behind…me. She walked forward. That's when I saw her face. It was Rose Tyler years in the future and she didn't look a day older than when I last saw her.

**Sarah-Jane's POV**

The Doctor has a daughter. The Doctor has a daughter! Since when! Why didn't he tell Rose and me about her? Why do Martha and Donna know her? So many questions!

Rose looked really hurt.

"The Doctor had a daughter without tellin' me." She said grimly. She looked like she was about to cry. Poor Rose. I remember what it was like when I loved the Doctor and he liked other girls.

"No, no, no! It wasn't like that Rose! Me, Donna, and the Doctor got taken to the future. He was forced to put his hand in and it took some of his DNA and made it into a person. She came out of a machine looking exactly how she does now. The question is, how did ya survive the gun shot you took for the Doctor." Martha explained to me and Rose. Ohhh! I get it!

"Well I don't know. I just woke up, then stole a ship and went out looking for dad."

"Well that's…odd. Would you like to join us to look at some old photo albums and other things? We stole the Tardis cus we were bored." Rose looked at her hopefully. It looks like Jenny's growing on her. Well that's good! She seems like a very nice young girl. You know, she looks a lot like Rose! If she was made by people stealin' some of his DNA, then why is she blonde?

"Sure! That sounds like fun! Can you bring me back with you though, mum?" Jenny asked. Mum? What, does she think that Rose is her mum? I might think that too if I had no mum and was born as a…what? 16 year old girl?

"Mum? Do you think I'm your Mum?" Rose looked very confused

"Well aren't you? I mean you look like me and I heard that everyone has a mum _and _a dad. You're married to my dad too. If you're not my mum, then who is?" Jenny asked still very confused. **(A/n: No offence to anyone who doesn't have a mum **_**and **_**dad. That's just what Jenny thinks.)**

"Jenny, not everyone has a mum and dad." Said Martha

"They don't?"

"Nope."  
"Well then, Rose, can I still call you mum? You look like my mum and you're married to my dad."

Rose looked kinda happy. Good for her.

"Sure!"

"Well then, _mum_, what are we gonna do now?"

"Well Sarah-Jane, why don't you go get those photo albums you were talkin' 'bout. Donna and Martha get some snacks and stuff whilst me and Jenny go find a room to go and look at them in." Rose said. Yeah, let them have some time together alone.

"Well let's go then!"

**The Doctor's POV**

"R-rose? You're the future Rose aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am." Future Rose doesn't look any older.

"Mummy, who's that stwange man own the fwoor?" A little boy asked from behind Rose. She picked up the little boy from behind Rose.

"Well Jack, that's daddy from the past." Rose explained. Daddy? I got up from the floor.

"D-d-a-daddy? What?" I exclaimed. Does my current Rose want kids?

"So that was daddy when I was little?" Asked the little boy. He looked about 3 or 4. He kinda did look like me though but Rose's big eyes.

"Yes that was."

"Woah, woah, woah! You're the Doctor from the past? You were good looking." Amy said flirtatiously. Why thank you, Amy!

"OI! He was mine!" Exclaimed Rose. Yes I was…

"Yeah! What about me!" said Rory

"Yeah. Sorry about that." And she gave him a quick kiss. This is a really messed up group! Why! WHY!

"Yeah, that was my best regeneration, I have to admit." The Doctor said

"So just to get this straight… This is our son." I asked. That was a really stupid question to ask

"And we're married." Added the other Doctor. Married?

"Married, Ok."

"Oh, and—," But Rose was cut off by two girls running up to the other Rose and the other Doctor.

"Oh, hey mum. Who's—Dad? But you're past you? And that's present you…but." She stuttered. Dad? Ok I am officially confused!

"Mum, why is my past dad here?" Asked the other girl. Wait, Jenny? Why is Jenny alive! She died! Confused here!

"Wait! I am confused! Jenny, why are you alive and who are you?" I asked them both

"Um, Dad you'll figure it out soon. Wait, you can't find Donna, Martha, Sarah-Jane, or your Rose, right?" Jenny asked. Why does she know about that!  
"Yeah. Why? Do you know where they are?"

"Um, yeah, but you'll find out soon."

"Ok, and what about you?" I asked the other girl

"Oh, um I'm their daughter, Courtney. You're from the past, right?" Courtney asked. That's actually a pretty name. I guess we'll name our daughter that someday.

"Um, yeah. Well I guess I'll be going and see you sometime…in the future. Um yeah…" I said awkwardly

"Yeah, OH! And Jenny there was that thing in the paper I saw with that physical challenge thing you were looking at or somethin." Amy remembered. Oh my bloody hell. I just remembered something!

**No POV**

Out of nowhere, the Doctor started dancing around the sidewalk singin'," Let's get physical, physical. Let's get physical, physical. Let's get physical, physical…." Complete with hip-thrusts and everything!

"Come on everyone! Join in!" He called, hip-thrusting his way around the group. The 11th Doctor grinned enthusiastically and joined in, hip-thrusting around.

"Let's get physical, physical…" They both sang

After watching them hip-thrusting around a bit, future Rose, Jack (There son), Courtney, and Jenny joined in.

"Let's get physical, physical…" They all sang, hip-thrusting around the weirded out Amy and Rory. They were probably wondering something like, "What the hell have we gotten ourselves into!"

The Doctor all of a sudden stopped, remembering that he needed to find Rose, Donna, Martha, and Sarah.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go find out where my Rose, Sarah, Martha, and Donna are. It was fun singing let's get physical, though! See ya in the future!" The Doctor waved goodbye and walked back the way he had come.

"Hey Doctor? Can we go visit Donna, Martha, and Sarah-Jane?" Asked the future Rose, once the Doctor was outa site.

"Sure, but first, one more round."

"Let's get physical, physical. Let's get physical, physical." He sang dancing around them all.

While the future Doctor was singing, he hoped, "Please, please realize what's happened before they bring out the albums! They teased me to the day on how I used to be old and grumpy, or loved cricket and loved celery! Please Doctor!"

"Oh! Doctor!" I heard Rose say.

"Yes, my love?" I asked after I stopped singing and dancing.

"I forgot to tell you, but… I'm pregnant again."

"What?"

**I loved that chapter so much! It took me forever to write! Just to let you know, this story isn't gonna come back to 11, future Rose, Courtney, Jack, Amy, or Rory again. I just wanted to throw in the im pregnant cus I didn't know how to end it. But they will discuss it though! **

**Please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! It makes me smile! **

**Oh and P.S. The lets get physical song I didn't come up with. I was reading a story last night were the were K9 said Jack, Mickey, and the Doctor had to do a physical challenge and the doctor started dancing and singing lets get physical. So… its called: ****The Tin Dog, the Traveller, and the Time Lord**** by: **_**XTimeGirlX**_

**Trust me! It's hilarious!**


End file.
